


Dreams of Winter

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desire, Forgiveness, Hypothermia, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: A simple little romance story for Arya. She needs one. Or maybe Pod needs it more. Originally a one shot but I added a second chapter because I felt there was a little more story left to tell.





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment she returned home, Arya hated him. No one from house Payne had any business being at Winterfell. She waited until the celebrations and feasts were over and she had a moment alone with Sansa to tell her that Lady Brienne’s squire needed leave. Only Sansa didn’t agree with her and in the end Jon took Sansa’s side. Podrick had helped to rescue Sansa from Ramsay Bolton, as such, he had every right to stay. 

After that, Arya simply tried to avoid the Podrick. She knew that he had no part in what Ser Illyn had done to her father and she knew that Podrick had as much choice in the house he was born to as she did, but it hurt to see him. It hurt to be reminded. So she did the only thing she could. If she saw him in a corridor she went another way. If he sat too near her during a meal she would move to another seat. No one seemed to notice the lengths she went to in order to avoid him. No one except for Podrick himself. 

He never said anything to let Arya know that he’d noticed but after a fortnight of her avoiding behavior he started helping her by making himself scarce. If he saw her approaching he got out of her way. He waited for her to be seated at meals before finding his own seat out of her line of sight. Twice in one week he left the practice yard when she went out there to spar. 

One evening after dinner Arya went into Jon’s solar and found Podrick there speaking with Jon. Sansa wasn’t there. Brienne wasn’t there. It was just the three of them, Jon, Podrick, and her. She could see that Pod was uncomfortable and would have left if he hadn’t been invited there by the King himself. 

“I just realized, I forgot…” Arya tried to make an excuse and back out of the room. 

“Arya, wait…” Jon called after her and she stayed put. “I have a request for you.” 

“A request?” 

“It’s not going to be easy but it’s very important.” Jon said. “I need to send someone South to convince the new Queen that the White Walkers are real and that we need her aid. The obvious choice for that job is you and Podrick.” 

Arya was confused. “Why us?” 

“Because Podrick served Tyrion Lannister and Tyrion is Hand of the Queen. And you...well from what I have heard, Daenerys Targaryen will be more inclined to respect a woman carrying a sword than a man with a title,” Jon explained. 

“I can’t imagine she likes Starks very much, given what happened to Rhaegar at the hands of our father’s dear friend Robert.” Arya pointed out. 

“No, but her letters say she bears House Stark no ill will.” Jon said. “It will be dangerous to risk angering her and if I could think of a better way to convince her I would do that instead...but the whole realm is at risk if we do nothing...will you do it?” 

“Of course, I’ll do whatever you need me to do,” She said. 

The following morning the two set out on their journey. Jon had offered to send a larger party. Arya declined saying they could travel faster and be done with it sooner if they went alone and in the end he relented. A few hours passed as they rode in complete silence before Pod finally spoke. 

“Are you ever going to speak to me or we going to continue like this all the way to Kingslanding?” 

“Not all the way,” Arya said, “Sometimes I’ll be forced to tell you to shut up.” 

After that Podrick went quiet and Arya felt a little guilty for treating him so harshly. She knew he didn’t deserve it. He had done nothing wrong and had even helped Sansa. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t make herself apologize. 

For two days Arya managed to not speak to him. They rode through snow drifts and over ice covered roads for hours on end. It was an utterly boring way to travel and a conversation might have helped pass the time but Arya was stubborn and she had decided before she left Winterfell that she wasn’t going to speak to him if she could help it so now she had to keep the promise she had made to herself. 

In some places the recent snowfall had been so deep that it wasn’t clear where the king’s road actually was. Arya discovered late one morning, quite accidentally, that she had apparently left the road because her horse fell from beneath her. Arya fell as well down into the snow and further down into the depths of icy water. They had been crossing a pond and not even known it. The water was so frigid and unexpected that she began to breathe it in without even thinking about it. Her lungs were burning. She couldn’t find the surface. She was sure she would die and her last thoughts before passing out were that she had failed Jon. 

Arya awoke lying on the ground next to a fire. She was wrapped in a blanket and covered in furs. Her clothes were hanging in a tree nearby. Podrick was ten feet away, his back to her as he tended his horse. He turned and found her awake, opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it again. 

“What happened?” Arya asked him, all her determination to avoid speaking to him was gone. 

“You and your horse went through the ice. I went in after you.” He said. 

“You went in after me?” Arya asked, concerned. He had risked his life to save her. 

“I did, my lady. Your horse never resurfaced.” 

“But you’re not even wet.” Arya was still confused on how all this must have transpired. 

“Neither are you anymore. It happened yesterday,” Podrick explained. “You might have some pain from when I got the water out of your lungs. I’m sorry about that.” 

“No, don’t be sorry. You saved my life. I’m the one who should be sorry. Will you forgive me?” 

He nodded. 

“Did we lose half of our supplies?” Arya asked him later after she had dressed and eaten. “My horse was carrying a lot.” 

“We did. We lost your blanket and some of the food rations. We have enough for now though.” 

“If we lost my blanket, and I was wrapped in your blanket, how did you sleep last night?” 

“I didn’t sleep,” He said. “I was too cold and too worried you would die if I fell asleep.” 

Arya was touched. She had been wrong about him. Very wrong. She had to make it up to him somehow. “It’s almost nightfall. You should take the blanket and furs and sleep. I’ll stay awake a while.” 

He nodded, too tired to argue and fell asleep very quickly after that. Arya stayed awake for a long while tending the fire. Hours later she fell asleep sitting at the fireside. When she awoke in the morning, one of the furs was wrapped around her shoulders. 

That day they had little choice but to share a horse. Arya had never been so close to a man in all her life and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. Truthfully, Arya was sure how she felt about it, she just wasn’t ready to ever admit it out loud. She liked being near Podrick. Somehow it felt really nice. All those weeks of trying to avoid him and now this? 

The pair of them did talk that day to pass the time. They eached shared much of their history from recent years and they talked about weapons and swordsmanship. 

By evening when the sun had gone down the weather had grown colder. They made a fire and ate a meal. “You should have the furs. I’ll take the blanket.” Pod suggested, offering the warmer option to Arya. 

“It would be simpler if we just shared.” 

“I suppose it would,” Pod said but he didn’t sound committed to the idea. 

“You suppose?” 

“Well it would be warmer, but it might also be...awkward.” He tried to explain. 

“And it isn’t already awkward sharing a horse all day?” 

“Sometimes...but mostly it’s just...nice.” Podrick said. “I don’t mind sharing the blankets just don’t be surprised if we wake up...awkwardly…” He said a little uncomfortably. 

Arya confused for a moment. “Oh!” She said, his meaning dawning on her. He was saying that he wanted her as a man wants a woman and he wouldn’t be able to hide it such proximity. “It’s alright,” She finally said. “I just want to be warm.” 

It was a little warmer sharing the blankets and the furs than the previous two nights had been. They lay side by side. When the wind blew Arya could feel a gust of cold air. She felt as if she were chilled down to her bones. She was a Stark of Winterfell. This cold shouldn’t bother her. Podrick was shivering as much as she was. 

“Do you mind if I come closer?” She asked, teeth chattering. 

He didn’t answer but she felt him turn onto his side and next thing she knew his arms were around her and he had pulled her close enough that her body was pressed flush against his. The combination of warmth and intimacy made her gasp at the sensation. 

“Are you alright?” Pod asked her. 

“I’m fine,” Arya said in a whisper because she couldn’t find her voice. She couldn’t find her voice because for the first time in her life she was wondering what it might feel like to be kissed. He was nearly asleep. Arya tried to force herself to not think about any of that and really didn’t succeed. Eventually she did fall asleep. 

In the morning his warning came true. Arya woke and felt his hardness pressed against her. The sensation filled her with a rush of desires and feelings she didn’t even know she possessed. Arya looked up and found Pod was awake and watching her intently. He immediately looked apologetic and opened his mouth as if to say something. She put a finger on his lips to silence him. 

“Don’t say anything. Just… kiss me?” She said. 

He didn’t hesitate. He kissed her lips and he kissed her neck and he kissed every inch of skin that he could reach. When he was done with her and they lay unclothed under the furs and blankets she asked him the one question that had been on her mind ever since he had saved her from the ice. 

“There’s something I have to know, Pod. When I first returned to Winterfell and I was trying so hard to avoid you, why did you help me to do that?” 

“I knew why you avoided me, on account of Illyn Payne being the royal executioner… the truth is, I loved you from the moment you came back to Winterfell. I didn’t want to see you hurt and if avoiding me made your life easier then I was willing to help.” 

Arya found that there were tears in her eyes at his words. She didn’t know if she loved Podrick but she knew that it meant a great deal to her that he would say such a thing and she had no doubt that given time she could love him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrion Lannister didn't really enjoy getting up early so waking up at sunrise to the sound of someone pounding on the door to his rooms in the tower of the hand did not put him in good spirits. He had given his servant the night off so that he could spend it with a woman. Tyrion was forced to get out of bed and open the door himself. 

He wrenched the door open ready to tell his unwanted visitor just how unwelcome they truly were. 

“Podrick?” Tyrion had not thought to ever see his former squire again and yet here he was. 

“Lord Tyrion.” Pod said in reply. 

For a moment the two of them just stared, then Pod smiled Tyrion laughed as he stepped forward to hug his former squire. It was only then that he noticed the young woman behind him. He recognized her right away. 

“Arya Stark?” Tyrion asked. She didn't reply to him and instead only regarded him warily. “How did you come to be with Arya Stark?” he asked Pod. 

“Jon Snow sent us here to speak to you and to the queen.” Pod explained. 

“I see. Well I am afraid I won't be able to get you an audience with her for at least a week. In the meantime, come inside and speak to me. You are welcome to stay in my rooms and have the pleasure of my company until then.” 

Arya made a disgusted face at those words but she followed Podrick inside all the same. 

“Have you had breakfast?” Tyrion asked them as he offered seats at his table. “My servant should return within the hour. For now I have wine and cheese and fruit.” he said, putting some out on the table. 

Podrick began eating almost immediately. Arya held back as she gazed around the room looking somber. 

“You have been in these rooms before, my lady.” he said with realization. “It must be difficult to find yourself here again.” 

“It’s strange that's all,” Arya said and with that she fell silent. 

Tyrion didn't try to get her to converse with him. The enmity between Starks and Lannisters ran far too deep for him to hope to change that in one morning. Instead he spoke with Podrick and caught up on all the news of where he had been and why he had been sent to Kings Landing. As the day wore on Arya became a little less sullen which was an improvement, though he doubted she was ever cheerful. Cheerfulness wasn’t a common trait for anyone in House Stark.

Tyrion canceled his appointments that morning just to be able to visit with Podrick. He half expected that the young man would fall back into his old role and find himself acting as Tyrion’s servant. It didn't happen that way. Though Pod was as polite as ever and seemed happy enough to see Tyrion, it was clear that his thoughts were on none other than Arya Stark. Podrick adored her. She dropped a spoon and he instantly fetched it for her. She finished her wine and he poured her some more before the servant could even think of doing it. Yes, it was obvious that Pod was entirely smitten with Arya Stark. It wasn't so clear how Arya felt about Pod or if she was even aware of his feelings for her. She showed almost no reaction at all to his many helpful gestures, not even so much as a thank you like her sister would have no doubt given. 

 

After Arya and Podrick had explained the reason for their journey and Tyrion had assured them that he would do everything he could to send aid North, Tyrion and Pod got caught up in the telling of old tales of things that had happened when he was first a squire. Arya listened for a while and eventually settled on a sofa where she sat flipping through the pages of one of Tyrion’s books with a bored air. From time to time she would look up from her book and watch Pod, then return to the page flipping again. 

“Are you aware, Lady Arya,” Tyrion began to ask her, trying to make an effort to include her in the conversation. “That our dear Podrick saved my life during the battle of the Blackwater?” 

“I wasn’t aware of that,” Arya said, “But I’m not surprised to hear it. Podrick is the bravest man I know.” She said it as if she were stating a fact, and not at all like a maiden in love might have stated it. 

Podrick smiled a little and his ears turned red at this compliment Arya had paid him. Arya closed the book she hadn’t been reading and got to her feet. “Where is the privy?” She asked Tyrion. 

Tyrion directed Arya to where she needed to go and once she was gone he turned to Podrick. His curiosity had been piqued by Arya’s words. “I trust there is a story to explain how you came to be the bravest man she knows?” 

Pod shrugged. “She and her horse fell through some ice back in the north. She would have drowned except I dove in after her and pulled her out. I guess that must be why she said that.” 

“You guess?” Tyrion asked. 

“Well it’s not as if I’ve had any great feats on the battlefield. All I did was dive into some water.” Pod said. 

“I may not be a northerner, but even I know that people can not immerse themselves in ice covered waters without risk to their lives. Any brute with a sword can fight another brute with a sword all the while wearing armor to protect himself. It takes a great deal of courage to commit an act that can potentially kill you and do it without any protection whatsoever.”

“Thank you my lord but twasn’t done from courage.” Pod said humbly. “I dove in those waters because I was afraid...afraid of never getting to see her smile again. There was nothing brave about it.” 

“That’s probably the best kind of bravery.” Tyrion pointed out. “You may very well be the bravest man I know as well.” 

Tyrion had matters of court to attend to that afternoon. He took with him a letter for the rookery that Arya had written to Jon Snow and left Podrick and Arya in his rooms while he went about his work. The two of them were still somewhat of a mystery. Arya Stark was a highborn girl and a pretty one at that. It made sense that Podrick would be interested in her. Even her declaration of Pod’s bravery made sense given what he had done for her. What Tyrion was still trying to determine, was if Arya Stark shared with Podrick even a little of the affection he obviously had for her. Because if she didn’t care, that young man was setting himself up to be deeply hurt and that sort of hurt wasn’t something he wanted for Pod. 

Four days passed with Tyrion’s guests and as far as he could tell, Podrick was hopelessly in love with a woman who barely knew he existed. Tyrion was seriously considering asking Pod to stay in Kingslanding and resume his duties as squire. He would find Arya another escort home. It would be better for Pod to stay and let Arya return North than to spend his life miserable wanting someone he could never have. That fourth evening Tyrion returned to his rooms and found Pod and Arya playing cyvasse. They had been playing cyvasse when he left that morning. In fact, the game pieces had been in that exact same formation when he had left. If they hadn’t been playing cyvasse, what in seven hells had they been doing all day? 

“Have you been playing cyvasse all day?” He asked them. 

“Well, not all day,” Pod said, not elaborating further. Arya, choked back a laugh. 

“I have a letter for you from Jon Snow,” Tyrion passed the sealed message to Arya. 

She took it and stared at it somewhat anxiously without opening it. Then she got up and crossed the room to the furthest corner to read her message with her back to them. Pod seemed a little anxious himself and got to his feet. Arya turned around, her eyes meeting Pod’s. 

“Well?” Pod asked. 

A smile broke out on Arya’s face. “He said yes,” She said and to Tyrion’s great shock Arya all but ran across the room and threw herself into Pod’s arms. He was several inches taller than she was and to really hug her properly he had to lift her a few inches from the floor. She kissed him and it was clearly not their first kiss if the way they were entwined together with hands all over one another was any indication. The letter Jon Snow had sent was discarded on the floor. Curious for an explanation, Tyrion picked it up. 

Dear Arya,   
I am glad to hear of your safe journey. I will do as you request and will grant the station of Knight to Podrick for his act of saving your life. -Jon Snow, King in the North. 

“Forgive the interruption,” Tyrion said, clearing his throat. “But I must admit that I am thoroughly confused at your reaction to this news.” 

Arya pulled away from Podrick and he rather reluctantly let her go. She turned to Tyrion, cheeks flush with both passion and embarrassment. 

“She can’t marry a squire,” Podrick spoke up. 

“Ah, I see,” Tyrion said. It was all finally making sense. “How long has this affair of yours been going on?” 

“Since just after he pulled me from water,” Arya admitted. “We wanted to marry weeks ago but…” 

“You were worried that your brother would not allow you to marry a squire,” Tyrion said. 

“He probably would have allowed it,” Arya said. “Jon lets me do as I like. He always has. But he is a king now and I wouldn’t want to cause a scandal by running off and…” 

“And marrying below your station,” He finished for her. 

“He’s not below my station though.” Arya argued. “That’s just a stupid rule that someone made up. I hate all those stupid rules about titles and nobility and bloodlines. People are just people. Where they come from doesn’t matter as long as they are good. I only have to follow those rules because my brother is the king and I don’t want to make his life more difficult. If it weren’t for Jon, I wouldn’t bother.” 

“Well, I suppose we needn’t bother with keeping the two of you in separate rooms tonight either,” Tyrion commented. 

Arya wasn’t listening. She had Pod’s hand was headed to the door. “You’ll come with us to the godswood and witness our vows?” 

“What? You’re getting married this very minute?” Tyrion asked. “You don’t want to wait until your family can attend?” 

Arya looked torn. “I haven’t had any moon tea. I never expected to need any when we left Winterfell. I’ve already missed a moon blood two weeks ago. If we wait…” 

“If you wait you will have failed to avoid a scandal.” Tyrion understood, “Wait just a moment, I have something that may be of use.” 

Tyrion went into his bedchamber and got the gray cloak from all those years ago. He brought it to Arya. “I happen to be in possession of a Stark wedding cloak. When I returned to Kings Landing with Dany and her dragons I was shocked to find that my sister had never bothered with burning everything I owned like I expected she would. I assume that she simply never got around to it, being too busy with her trial and her attempts to destroy the city and murder everyone. All of my things had been moved into storage in the Red Keep and as Sansa was my wife, her things were there as well.” 

Arya looked touched at his gesture. “Thank you.” 

Tyrion went with them to the godwood, he and his servant Martyn being the only ones in attendance. Seeing Pod and Arya now, now that she was no longer trying to avoid a scandal for her brother’s sake, it was clear that she did care care for Podrick. Tyrion had been wrong about her and he had never been more glad to be wrong in all his life


End file.
